The invention relates to a method for operating an agricultural working machine which comprises a multiplicity of working assemblies, a control/regulating unit with a display unit and an interface for communication in order to control and/or regulate the working assemblies.
As is known, operation of an agricultural working machine is typically managed and parameterized by an operator. This operator interaction to manage and parameterize the machine requires an interaction by the operator with a control/regulating unit. The control/regulating unit generally comprises a display unit and means for data input and is used to control and/or regulate working assemblies of the agricultural working machine. Operators not only have to guide the working machine, but also must enter, monitor and correct the settings for the working assemblies. And, if so-called driver assistance systems are used to regulate the agricultural working machine, the operator must at least monitor the working process.
If a critical situation or a hazardous situation occurs, the operator must respond to related messages from the control/regulating unit, which are output acoustically and/or optically by this control/regulating unit. The manner in which such messages are responded to depends on the qualification of the operator, the ergonomy of the operating environment on the working machine, and on the motivation and/or emotional state of the operator.